Humeurs coquines
by Calamithy
Summary: [oneshot, yaoi, champagne] Il y en a qui tiennent l'alcool et d'autres...


**Disclaimers: Shin Kidousenki Gundam Wing, personnages et produits dérivés appartiennent à Sunrise, Bandai, Sotsu Agency et aux parties associées. **

**Genre : euh… aucune idée XD **

**Rating : T/M. **

**Pour qui : la petite chose là-bas, fic champagne (ai fêté un truc au boulot tout à l'heure) **

**Résumé : Champagne ? **

**Attention : les bishos se pintent et tant mieux pour eux ils n'existent pas (sniff). Ils ne subiront jamais les conséquences du bordel. Faîtes vous plaisir sans faire les cons, sans vous mettre vous et les autres en danger. **

* * *

* * *

**Appartement de Heero Yuy, Bruxelles, AC 205, 03h00 **

¤

Vous avez déjà vu Heero Yuy boire de l'alcool ?

Nan, hein ?

Eh ben il y a une raison à cela : l'alcool le rend amoureux comme diraient les filles, le mettent d'humeur coquine diraient les garçons.

Enfin ils diraient autre chose mais on s'en fout : je suis un garçon avec un cœur de fille.

¤

- Viens, j'ai envie de toi…

- Nan trésor, tu veux juste parquer ton club de golf mais je suis pas le bon trou.

- …

- C'est l'heure de faire dodo, soldier boy…

¤

Je suis un garçon qui aime les garçons. Enfin un homme qui aime les hommes, bien membrés de préférence, ou petite mais pleine de bonne volonté, qui va droit au but.

La morale n'aime pas trop les amours, le plaisir, le désir entre gens du même sexe.

Je nique la morale.

Oups, vilain mot.

Je ne m'excuserai pas d'être ce que je suis. J'emmerde ceux qui ne me comprennent pas.

Hihihi ! J'ai bu un peu plus que de raison, si tant est que boire est raisonnable.

Tant qu'on ne fait de mal à personne, même à soi, on peut boire tout son saoul.

Bref. Vous m'aurez compris.

¤

- Viens dormir avec moi…

- Tu veux pas dormir, Heero.

- ¤ glousse ¤ Allez, viens…

- Nan, pas moyen. Tu dors et tu discutes pas. 'Tain elle est où la lumière chez toi ? Ah.

¤

J'ai bu plus que de raison et pourtant je suis raisonnable, raisonnable au point de l'avoir ramené chez lui à pied dans son meublé F1 tout beige, trop fonctionnel, trop froid, parce qu'on n'avait ni métro, ni tram, ni bus et aucun taxi de dispo avant une demi heure.

Masochiste.

Quatre ? Parti depuis un bout de temps, il avait une réunion le salaud. Et Trowa était un peu pompette et il avait envie de jouer de la trompette avec un certain instrument.

Il avait même les mains se baladant sur les flans de Blondie – format Flamby - de haut en bas, comme on jouerait de l'accordéon…

Réunion ? Mon cul c'est du poulet, tu veux une aile ? il savait appuyer sur les bonnes touches, le rendre à bout de souffle, tendre la toile de son pantalon d'uniforme.

Le kaki drapait un kiki format pilier de tente. Invitation à mettre les voiles.

Ils ne s'étaient pas fait prier.

¤

- Je veux pas dormir. Je veux…

- Non Heero.

- Pourquoi tu fais tant d'histoire ? T'as pas envie ? J'aurais cru… j'ai mal vu ?

- T'as ni mal vu, ni mal cru, t'es beau, très. Trop.

¤

Certains me diraient « saisis ta chance », moi je dirais « super, qui subira les conséquences ?».

Pas vous. Alors vos conseils vous vous les gardez.

1m85, 80 kilos.

Des muscles, des muscles, félins, légèrement halés, nu, nu, nu, à se déshabiller devant moi.

D'abord les boots, ensuite le pantalon, puis la chemise. Il prend mes mains pour les poser de chaque côté de son visage, pour suçoter le bout de mes doigts lentement.

Puis il fait glisser le bout de mes doigts humides sur son cou, sa gorge, ses clavicules… s'attardent sur ses pectoraux et ses mamelons avant de poser sur l'élastique de son boxer noir avec un air gourmand et les joues rouges.

J'essaie d'ôter mes mains, il ne les lâche pas. Il ronronne en se touchant avec moi et il respire plus fort. Et moi je m'énerve parce que je suis trop sobre.

Je tiens trop bien l'alcool pour faire des conneries.

¤

- Hm…

- Doucement Casanova. Mais je suis pas dans le même trip que toi. J'aimerais bien être saoul pour oublier ce que je fais. Toi demain tu m'oublieras.

- Non.

- Combien j'ai de doigts ?

- Sais pas, je ferme les yeux.

¤

Des cheveux chocolat et c'est pas cool, j'essais d'oublier que j'ai touché à ses tablettes, j'essais d'oublier qu'il écarte mes mikados pour me faire frôler sa cigarette russe.

Il veut entrer dans mon boudoir, ça se marie trop bien avec le champagne d'ailleurs.

Mais le sucre glace, si sucré soit-il, laisse des traces et même s'il fond dans le verre, ça ne veut pas dire qu'il n'est pas présent.

¤

- Mais je les ai grands ouverts moi, Heero. D'ailleurs je vais allumer la lumière.

- Détends-toi un peu, ferme les yeux avec moi…

- Non.

- De quoi tu as peur ?

- De toi.

¤

Des yeux bleus foncés, bleu-gris, entre ciel et métal, mer et Gundam. Invitation au voyage et à se crasher, à frissonner, à avoir mal.

Invitations aux montagnes russes et aux estampes japonaises…

Invitations ? Depuis quand ?

Depuis que la bibine avait ouvert les stores de ses yeux sombres. Et moi je me noyais dedans, j'étais ptet plus déchiré que je le pensais.

Quelque part oui, parce que je réfléchissais. Et lui voulait m'empêcher de réfléchir.

¤

- Pourquoi ?

- On va faire une connerie en connaissance de cause.

- Oui. Et ?

- Et ? Si je couche avec toi j'ai pas d'excuse.

- Tu en as une. Tu en as envie. Et moi aussi.

¤

Celui qui tisait avait une réflexion avancée, même si en général elle n'était compris que par lui-même.

Mah, ça faisait déjà quelqu'un malheureusement.

Et il passait mes mains dans son boxer, me retenant aux poignets, me faisant le sentir se gorger pour moi et ses yeux étaient droits sur moi cette fois.

Ces yeux noirs tellement ils n'étaient presque plus bleus.

Des yeux éclipses de moi. Et une voix rauque de moi. L'alcool lui avait fait des choses, mais c'était mes mains sur lui qui le rendaient comme ça.

Et mon corps à moi se tendait vers lui.

¤

- Toi tu veux un endroit pour planter ta tente.

- Et toi tu ne veux pas être planté ?

¤

Nan, justement.

Je ne suis pas amoureux de lui, il me plaît beaucoup.

Son amitié me plait beaucoup aussi.

Je ne veux pas risquer ça pour du cul.

S'il était sobre le problème ne se serait pas posé.

Enfin si, un peu.

J'aurais préféré ne pas autant tenir la bibine, me serais moins pris la tête.

Et lui se fout de ma gueule vu que je lui réponds pas.

Il enchaîne, quoi.

Il m'enchaîne.

A ses yeux.

A son regard.

A lui.

A nous ?

Il me rapproche de son corps, son souffle sent le champagne. Il est chaud.

Très.

Trop.

¤

- Quoi ? Tu as peur de profiter de moi, « Shinigami » ?

- NAN tu peux te défendre ! Me ressortir ce surnom à deux balles ! J'ai plus quinze ans, Heero.

- Tu as peur que je profite de toi ?

- Tu fais ça, je t'explose.

- Alors tu as peur de nous, Duo ?

¤

Nous ?

Quel nous ?

Y a pas de nous !

Nous, c'est un truc que tu vois venir mais dont tu repousses l'échéance, histoire de faire durer le plaisir et aussi un peu parce que t'as peur.

Nous c'est pas un truc qui se décide avec la bibine sur un coup de poker. Ça c'est les films.

Et en boîte le premier soir quand tu rencontres et que tu couches, y a pas de nous, si y en a un c'est l'exception qui confirme la règle.

Juste un moment à passer, bon, ça dépend avec qui, les conditions, tout ça.

Je vais coucher avec toi et après il y aura un nous ? Le cul ça amenait une relation ?

Ah bon ?

C'était pas le contraire ?

¤

- Quel nous ?

- Nous. ¤ baiser surprise rapide sur les lèvres ¤ Toi. ¤ baiser derrière l'oreille ¤ Moi. ¤ baiser dans le cou ¤ Dans cette chambre. ¤ baiser sur le creux du cou ¤ A parler alors qu'on a envie de se sauter dessus.

¤

La chair est faible, faible… et je suis un homme.

Il lâche mes mains et déboucle la ceinture de mon pantalon.

On ne réfléchit pas 5000 ans face à un plan cul, alors qu'on devrait malheureusement.

Là j'aurais essayé.

¤

- Si… si toi et moi on reste comme avant… je… je veux bien…

- Comme avant, vraiment ? J'ai bu pour te mettre dans mon lit. Pour t'avoir plus près de moi. Pour faire comme les autres quand ils draguent. Pour me rendre ridicule et avoir une excuse.

- …

¤

Vous n'avez jamais vu Heero Yuy boire de l'alcool ?

C'est normal en fait, je le savais pas au début.

Au début, je pensais que c'était à cause son entraînement, genre on l'avait rendu pète-sec et tout.

Après on avait quinze ans quoi, et même si on était des mecs, ben à cet âge-là on se bourrait pas la gueule.

¤

- Si c'est pour que ce soit comme avant, Duo, ça ne sert à rien. Et je vais te confier un secret.

- …

- ¤ à l'oreille ¤ toi non plus tu ne veux pas que ce soit comme avant. Sinon tu ne m'aurais pas raccompagné jusqu'ici. Tu aurais patienté une demi-heure et m'aurais mis dans le taxi.

¤

Là on en avait vingt-cinq, on avait fêté le démantèlement d'un important groupe terroriste. Bon, c'était pas nous qui avions fait le boulot mais des collègues, mais les Preventers avaient pour habitude de partager les merdes, alors ils partageaient les victoires.

¤

- Je…

- Il est 03h00 du matin… où comptais-tu dormir, Duo ?

¤

Où ? Bonne question.

Cette voix chaude, chaude…

Mon corps qui frissonne et qui se dénude contre lui puis sous lui.

Saoul, totalement saoul de lui.

Ivre de lui sans être ivre.

Enivré de ses doigts, sa bouche, ses murmures, le champagne.

Mon sang entrait en ébullition alors qu'il détachait mes cheveux.

¤

- Heero…

- Où, Duo ?

¤

Quand on lui avait proposé une coupe de champ, Heero avait répondu « non merci ».

Moi j'aimais le champagne alors quand Heero a dit nan, j'ai dit oui. J'ai chipé son verre et je l'ai bu cul sec.

Du coup j'ai eu chaud alors j'ai déboutonné la chemise de mon uniforme.

Et j'ai eu soif, j'ai voulu quelque chose de frais. Alors j'ai bu quelque chose qui allait me donner chaud.

¤

- Heero…

- Ou d'autre que dans mes bras ?

- Heero…

- Ou d'autre que dans mon lit ?

¤

Tout était éphémère dans la vie. La chaleur, le froid… le chaud-froid c'était bon, rien de mieux qu'un champagne frais, ça donnait un orgasme aussi rapide qu'une éjaculation précoce, tout en étant moins honteux.

Heero avait bu du champagne juste après m'avoir vu ouvrir ma chemise, il avait les yeux rivés sur ma croix et mon torse nu.

Il m'avait vu vider son verre.

Et lui n'en avait pas bu un autre, nan.

Il avait fini la bouteille de Taittinger au goulot. En me regardant droit dans les yeux.

Heero avait peut-être eu envie de faire comme tout le monde ? Enfin comme les mecs, à boire un peu, beaucoup pour se donner du courage ?

Je fais si peur que ça ?

Et lui, il me fait si peur ?

¤

- Je…

- L'hypocrisie ne te va pas. Viens…

¤

Ah, l'alcool festif, bonne excuse pour se bourrer la gueule en société.

J'avais eu besoin d'une bonne bourre, l'alcool allait assurer ce que mimine en avait marre de donner.

Et ouais, le sport en chambre miminesque, ça fatiguait !

J'étais musclé des doigts à force, trop de boulot pour avoir un mec, trop mort pour me faire une relation virtuelle, taper « ça vient ça vient » comme un fou furieux sur le clavier ça cassait l'ambiance.

Nan chéri, à l'autre bout d'internet, je me fous pas de ta gueule, juste de la situation. C'est pas de ma faute si le cybersex me fait marrer.

¤

- ¤ Un baiser-frisson et un suçon contre un mur ¤ viens, Duo…

- Oui…

¤

A quinze ans il n'avait ptet pas eu envie de faire des conneries d'hommes qui se prennent pour des mômes.

A boire sans se douter des conséquences, l'alcool festif, une excuse pour rire de tout, rire de nous en disant « je n'ai pas fait exprès », « ce n'est pas moi, c'est le champagne ».

Mais si, c'est toi. Juste une partie de toi que tu ne veux pas, ou que tu ne veux que trop.

Heero apparemment aimait ce que lui faisait dire l'alcool.

Heero n'est pas ivre. Juste un peu lâche.

Il est trop lucide pour être saoul, du coup il me fait encore plus peur à être aussi sobre que moi.

Il est sérieux.

Je suis saoul de toi, Yuy.

Je plonge.

Tu sens bon.

On dessaoulera ensemble, ivre de nous.

¤

- ¤ Mordille l'épaule avant de lécher doucement la morsure ¤ Oui ?

- Oui… ¤ murmure à l'oreille, la mordille ¤

¤

Encore un peu de champagne, mon amour, bois-le à même mon corps.

Et pose-toi sur mon cœur. Faut que j'arrête de boire, l'alcool me rend poète.

L'alcool me rend bête.

L'alcool me rend toi.

¤

¤

Sans alcool la fête est plus folle dit-on. Nous avons dessaoulé, tu me tiens dans tes bras, toujours.

Et j'ai toujours des bulles dans la tête.

Je ronronne.

Tu ronfles.

Je souris.

Comme avant et plus vraiment.

Ce que je voulais sans trop me l'avouer.

Ah, et une gueule de bois en prime.

Pas grave, j'ai le remède qu'il me faut.

Un médoc qui me remet… d'humeur coquine…

¤

¤

**OWARI **

* * *

**Voilà, voilà ! J'espère que cette chose vous aura plu ! **

**Mici et à bientôt ! **

**Mithy ¤ mini come-back, rentrée de bougeotte, pas encore en vacances – pas avant novembre XD ¤ **


End file.
